


And He calls me the Yankee Granite Head: Bonanza One-Shot

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom





	

"No, not like that," Adam growled lowly in disgust.

His dark brown eyes narrowed at his young bull-headed younger brother Joe, as he crashed to the ground at his feet.

"Joe keep your...." he started in warning.

Joe, panting for a deep breath of air, interjected curtly, "I... don't need.... your advice...older brother." The hotheaded youngest jumped to his feet and took a flying leap at his opponent, who just happened to be at least three feet taller and a great deal heavier than Joseph.

Grinding his teeth, Adam found himself watching the brawl. Annoyance gnawed at his every vein as time and time again, Joe found himself mopping up the floor with his behind. As Pa constantly warned him, Joe would have to learn to fight his own battles, or at least discern between the important battles and the better left alone ones. The eldest peeled his eyes from the fight, to study his foaming beer glass. 

"Why don't you listen to your older brother," Joe's opponent laughingly remarked. 

This, much to the aggravation of the eldest Cartwright, only served to make Joe fight all the sloppier with an air of tempered gusto. "You really shouldn't have said that, Mister," Adam murmured keeping his gaze lowered, wishing he could just step in and drag Joe away from the flinging of fists.

Suddenly, the crashing noises fell into a moody silence.

Adam's gaze slowly lifted to see his curly haired brother wobbling unsteadily as though at any moment he would pass out. Heaving a heavy sigh, the dark-haired eldest moved across the room and slung Joe's disoriented figure over his shoulders. 

Before leaving, Adam returned to the bar and took another sip of his beer. When he met the bar-tender's gaze he explained, "if I've told Joe once, I've told him a thousand times to keep those elbows in. If he doesn't listen to reason, he's gonna have to learn from the fists."

The bar-tender shot him a sympathetic half grimace and scooped his dues from the counter as Adam carried Joe out of the Saloon. 

As he loaded Joe into the supply wagon he grumbled, "and Joe calls me the granite head..."


End file.
